


【蝙超】中秋小段子一发完

by justkeepshipping



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkeepshipping/pseuds/justkeepshipping
Summary: 中秋节的小段子





	【蝙超】中秋小段子一发完

蝙超本亨小段子

呃，日常文笔废???  
祝大家中秋快乐

“Happy Mid-Autumn Festival, Kent.”  
佩里经过他的桌子的时候扔了一个不明物体过来，砸在办公桌上发出咚的一声。

克拉克肯特 aka 超人 aka 一个不怎么按时的记者，从办公桌上大堆的文件里把自己拔了出来。迷茫的看向自己的主编，他正在尝试给韦恩集团的总裁布鲁斯韦恩写上不那么有偏向性的一篇文，毕竟他们已经结婚了这么久。

不过，好吧，是秘密结婚。也许韦恩总裁能找到一堆方法避开围观和关注。克拉克总是不那么擅长这个，而且小镇男孩也不想成为新闻。

佩里绝对是故意的。把这篇文章分配给他，也许是对他上周无缘无故旷工的惩罚之类的。小心眼的男人。

克拉克推了推他的眼镜，他听说过中秋节，是中国的一个传统节日，为了庆祝一家团圆的节日。

听起来挺美好的，也许蝙蝠家需要一点团聚。

但是这个月亮蛋糕(mooncake)要怎么吃?好吧，他知道怎么吃。但是这块月饼不太一样。

非常令人震撼的月饼。

动用了超人之力也无法掰开的月饼，虽然只是超人之力的一小点，但是这块月饼表现出了比外表看起来更加惊人的硬度。

这可不太寻常是吧，糕点应该是软软的，易碎的，也许这是又一个针对超人的阴谋?也许是卢瑟?  
应该没有人想要从一个普通的小记者身上获得什么。

知道他们结婚的只有各自的亲朋好友和联盟成员。他们分别举办了两场婚礼，分别做为普通人和超级英雄。

他暂时把这块月饼放在脑后，找了个借口离开了，海湾有一艘船翻了，超人应该可以帮上忙。

等他回来的时候已经接近下班了，他向佩里保证这周结束前这篇稿子一定会整整齐齐的摆在佩里的桌子上，就等着被印刷出来了，而且里面还一定有些什么记者们无从得知的独家新闻。

克拉克返回自己的办公桌，抓起了月饼，哪怕今天是阖家团圆的日子，蝙蝠侠和超人也还是有事情要做。

比如分析这块月饼。

今天是哥谭异常平静的一晚，所以蝙蝠侠很早就完成了夜巡。  
所以当布鲁斯韦恩带着一身蝙蝠侠的寒气与血腥味钻进被窝，给了他的超人一个轻柔的亲吻的时候，克拉克几乎是立刻就醒了。你没法尝试在超人面前隐藏身上的伤。我的意思是蝙蝠侠当然尝试过，但克拉克会用狗狗眼和某些床上的小乐趣逼他放弃。  
(比如不喊daddy，没错我就是这么喜欢daddykink【滑稽】)

确认了自己的丈夫只是受了点小伤，他把月饼的事情告诉了年长的爱人兼超级英雄。蝙蝠侠立刻就拿上了月饼去到了蝙蝠洞里，连带着达米安也偷偷溜了下去。

他们争执过很多事情，蝙蝠侠有些事不得不做，而小镇男孩的固执也同样有目共睹。比如夜巡，蝙蝠侠的事，而克拉克不得不忍受自己的丈夫一次次的受伤。就像布鲁斯也同样知道，如果危难来袭，超人也绝不会犹豫。  
再比如任何可能的危险，大蝙蝠在这方面也许是有点控制狂，任何可能的威胁都要报告给蝙蝠侠进行分析，或者通知联盟——等于通知蝙蝠侠。

回到这块月饼，克拉克沿着密道飘到了蝙蝠洞，看到了一大一小的两只蝙蝠，对月饼做着分析。

在熬了几个小时即将迎来黎明的时候，克拉克终于忍不住睡了过去，也许蝙蝠们习惯了不正常的作息，但是至少小记者还是按月领工资的。

再次醒来的时候已经快中午了，克拉克抬起头，盯着从窗帘缝里透出来的一丝阳光，满足的缩进了身后温暖的怀抱。

————————————————  
“所以，那快月饼到底是怎么回事?”坐在壁炉前地毯上的亨利问到。

“不知道，只是编剧的一个想法而已。比起这个，我觉得我们更该排练一下蝙蝠侠与超人”，本伸出手，给了他的爱人一个绵长暧昧的吻。

well，夜还长着呢。

**Author's Note:**

> ——————————————————  
> 一块闪着金属色泽的月饼静静躺在蝙蝠侠的工作台上，只见上面用中文写着几个字:
> 
> 一块闪着金属色泽的月饼静静躺在蝙蝠侠的工作台上，只见上面用中文写着几个字: 求转发求扩  
> 一块闪着金属色泽的月饼静静躺在蝙蝠侠的工作台上，只见上面用中文写着几个字: 五仁月饼


End file.
